Seeing yet unable to see
by Hibari Katomi
Summary: Summary: fifteen years is a long time but what has changed and what remained the same after the tenth vongola don died and none of the guardians knew about except for his female mist guardian. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR if i did a particular character would be mine**

Warning: OOC-ness and AU

A/N: this takes place 15 years later

Summary: fifteen years is a long time but what has changed and what remained the same after the tenth vongola don died and none of the guardians knew about except for his female mist guardian.

No pairings deshi :3

* * *

The once beautiful and well kept mansion was now a mess, the garden grew like a forest, layers and layers of dust covered every inch of of the mansion inside and out, windows broken, bricks falling out of place, it was like a haunted house. Curiosity alway bring people towards the mansion but no one has ever been brave enough to enter the sorrowful mansion, but now standing in front on the mansion's doors stood 7 people, 6 males and a female. Staring up at the cracked oak doors one of the males hesitated to open the heavy doors. It has been almost fifteen years since every single one of them left this once warm mansion, coming back for the first time in such a long time they were shocked to see how much it has changed from what they remember.

"Gokudera?" A deep voice called out

"What is it baseball freak" he scold back

"Just open the door"

"Tsk don't need to tell me"

Pushing open the door slightly both doors open wide like two arms stretched out welcoming the group. Stepping into the dusty mansion the doors closed tightly shut and everyone looked back.

"It's no use to try to open it vongola decimo's guardians" a small voice popped out Jumping into their fighting stance and drawing out their weapons aiming at...

"Ahahaha little boy why are you here" Yamamoto put his sword away and putting on a warm smile

"I'm waiting for my master and his friends to come back" the little boy answered

"Master and his friends?" Yamamoto questioned

The boy nodded "master said that he will be going and he will come back and his friends will come and visit" he said cheerfully

"Oi brat how do you know that we are vongola decimo's guardians?" Gokudera asked impatiently

"It's because I've meet you all and know you all" the boy said calmly Everyone just looked at the boy suspiciously, not understanding what he meant by knowing them.

The boy turned to Gokudera and smiled "Gokudera Hayato, vongola decimo's storm guardian and right hand man, you are a son of a mafia boss and a mistress, your half sister is bianchi, you have a trauma when you were younger with your sister giving you poison cooking and at one look at her you would get stomach cramps and you're fascinated in UMAs" Gokudera's eyes widen like dishes staring at the small boy.

Then he turned to Yamamoto "Yamamoto Takeshi, vongola decimo's rain guardian, you tried to kill yourself in middle school because you broke you arm, you succeed your father's shigure soen ryu and you love playing baseball"

Now facing a man with bandages wrapped around his hands the little boy looked up "Sasawaga Ryohei, vongola decimo's sun guardian, you're an extreme boxer can be overprotective at times and do things that are excessive and extreme"

Facing the youngest looking of the group "Lambo Bovino, vongola decimo's lightning guardian, a whining, lazy and sometimes greedy brat, you love grape flavored candy, you love to party but you can also make people around you hate your gut" Lambo felt like knives stabbed him from all directions while some of the others was hiding their giggles from escaping.

"Chrome Dokuro otherwise known as Nagi, vongola decimo's 1/2 mist guardian, abandoned by your parents when you had an accident where you've lost most of your organs, you survived on the illusions which are casted on you, you're a timid and shy person but you slowly opened up to everyone around you" Chrome gave a small flinch as painful memories flashed before her.

"Rokudo mukuro, vongola decimo's other 1/2 mist guardian, you've been experimented on and have gained the 6 paths of hell, you can be sadistic at times and you are sometimes mistaken for a pineapple because of your hairstyle"

Walking towards the last person who was standing furthest away from everyone leaning on a pillar "Hibari Kyoya, vongola decimo's cloud guardian, likes to be alone, love to fight strong opponents, have a rivalry with mukuro, hates illusionists and cherry blossoms, seems to be cold on the out side but has a soft spot for small defenseless animals which also include people too"

Feeling somewhat insulted Hibari and mukuro took out their weapons and charged at the kid with only one thing on their mind "the brat is going to pay". The others quick on their feet rushed to try and pull the kid away but both Hibari's Tonfas and Mukuro's trident clashed with each other where the kid was all the others could only hope that the kid isn't badly injured.

"You know what rokudo mukuro-san, hibari kyoya-san I don't think that master would like it if you two destroyed the mansion" Turning around to find the kid floating a half a meter above the ground next to them, they tried to move their weapons for the next attack but only to fee that their weapons are slightly welded together. "What in the hell just happened?!" The one question everyone was thinking.

A slight giggle broke the silence and everyone's train of thoughts. Chrome being the calmer and less rash of the group walked towards the child and patted his head. "Little one are you alright?" Chrome's visible eye showed a mix of emotions, worry, retreat, realization and sadness as she lowered herself so she can meet eye to eye with the child. "I'm fine chrome-san" he smiled warmly at her "I'm glad you're alright tsuna I'm glad" she smiled lightly as she quietly whispered to the child hiding the tears she want to let out.

Putting his arms around chrome's neck and hugging her in a warm embrace "it's alright to cry chrome, you don't have to keep it in, just let all your emotions out that you've kept deep inside you, you don't need that burden anymore" Taking his arms away from her, he smiled at her and gave a small nod, before long chrome broke down in tears which shocked everyone. Mukuro on the other hand couldn't stand chrome crying, his blood started to boil and without warning mukuro charged at the kid, grabbing him by collar, causing the boy to choke slightly. "Kufufufu how dare you make my little chrome cry, brat you're going to see hell for what you've done" with a deadly glare to the boy, mukuro pulled him into an illusion.

==================================================================== Illusion world Crimson red of blood, rotten corpse here and there, pillars of flames erupt every few seconds all one could say its the fiery pits of hell.

"Kufufufu little brat you're not coming out of here alive for what you've done is unforgivable" mukuro floated in the air materializing his weapon.

A small sad smile crept onto the boys face "I know you would kill me if I ever made chrome cry, I guess I should of seen it coming"

"Kufufufu you realized it too late" ===============================================================

* * *

Joen: okay I know I should update my other story but this popped into my head and I couldn't resist to write it ^^"

reborn: get back to the text books and finish it up.

Joen: =3= hai . such a spoiler

reborn: *gun clicks*

joen: hai hai I'm going oh and please review minna


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR if i did a particular character would be mine**

Warning: OOC-ness and AU

A/N: this takes place 15 years later

Summary: fifteen years is a long time but what has changed and what remained the same after the tenth vongola don died and none of the guardians knew about except for his female mist guardian.

Joen: hello again ^^, boy was I surprised when I saw how many people followed this story but I'm glad that you guys find it interesting and that I thank you. Okay this chapter I admit is kinna strange and a lot of OOC-ness so I apologize

No pairings deshi :3

* * *

Chrome cried like tomorrow may never come while all the guardians watched her not knowing what to do or what to say. Just watching her falling into pieces in front of their eyes made them feel so useless and helpless not only that they can't do anything for her but the only person who was able to do anything to help in this type of situations was no longer there because of their weakness, their mistake.

==================================================================== Illusionary world

In the fiery pits of mukuro's hell the little boy was tied up on to a cross with serpents slowly slithering up his body binding him tightly before biting him with their poisonous fangs.

"Kufufu I will make this simple for you to understand if you don't answer my questions to my satisfaction I WILL torture you to your slow and timely death" mukuro sneered enjoying the scene in front of him.

"I expect nothing less from one of the top 3 illusionist in the current era rokudo mukuro-san" the boy smiled ever so softly showing no signs that he was in any pain, his eyes glimmer a bright orange before disappearing leaving his soft honey brown eyes carefully fixed on mukuro.

"Kufufufu I guess you know what you're in for brat, now my questions what did you say to my sweet chrome to make her cry?" Mukuro spoke in a deadly tone.

The boy let out a small sigh, "mukuro-san all I told chrome-san was that she doesn't need to hold back her bottled emotions it alright for her to let them out since she doesn't need that burden on her shoulders"

Mukuro stared at the boy in mild surprise, he knew that his precious chrome has been hiding something from him for the past years but he only brushed it off as something he shouldn't meddle with, now hearing the boy speak his blood couldn't help but boil with rage not because of what the boy said but it's what the boy knows that he doesn't.

"Now tell me brat what burden was she carrying" gripping his trident in a death grip mukuro summoned ready to erupt pillars of fire directly under the boy

"That is privet information mukuro-san you have no right to ask me to tell you without chrome-san's permission" the boy calmly replied without warning the pillar erupted from underneath and the boy screamed as the flames burned parts of his body.

"Kufufufufufufufu would you try answering that again little one" mukuro grinned like a bobcat, enjoying his victim screams of pain.

The screams died down leaving only soft, tired panting "I will never tell you mukuro-san if you want to know that badly why don't you ask her yourself"

Smirking at the boy in front of him, "kufufufu you're a stubborn one"

"Not as stubborn as you mukuro-san" the boy commented "Kufufufu and how is that" letting another pillar of fire erupt from beneath the boy waiting for him to let out the sweet sound of pain and agony, five seconds passed, ten seconds passed and not a single sound came from the boy.

"I didn't kill him did I" mukuro thought "all well if I did its no big deal, one less brat to deal with" Turning his back ready to release his illusion world when something tackled him to the ground.

Out of all the animals in the world mukuro didn't expect to see a small lion cub tackling him to the ground. Strangely this lion cub was no ordinary cub, it's mane was made out of what looks like sky flames and on top of its head was marked with the vongola crest with the symbol "X" in the middle.

"Na...Tsu?" Mukuro's eyes widen

"Gao" the little lion cub replied in a not so friendly tone

"How did you get here natsu you can't be here because HE doesn't exist in this world any more" picking the cub up by the collar mukuro stood up and started to dispel his illusions.

"GAO! GA GA GAO" natsu tried to get out of mukuro's grip only to bite him to forcefully let go

"Oi natsu what is that ... For..." Mukuro's illusion fell apart revealing a peaceful lake with only one tree for shade, under it was a man with gravity defying hair sitting quietly watching the lake water petting natsu in his lap.

"It's nice to see you again mukuro"the man called out

"Sawada tsunayoshi ..." Mukuro blurted out

"Hehehe I'm glad you still remember me, but I guess you have changed in the past years" tsuna gave a light chuckle

"And you aren't you 'suppose' to be 'dead'?" Mukuro replied bluntly emphasizing the words suppose and dead dramatically.

Tsuna didn't reply, he just continued to watch the lake and petting a sleeping natsu.

"Née mukuro let me ask you what do you see?"

_"Why are you asking stupid questions" _mukuro thought "kufufu is that a trick question sawada tsunayoshi?

"How old do I look to you right now?"

"Twenty-four, what does it has to do with anything?"

"Then what about now?"

Mukuro just stared at the man in front of him, at one moment he was in his black pin striped suit with a cape just like vongola primo and the next he was the small child who he meet inside the mansion and the one he had tortured. Mukuro moved back a few steps his face slightly paled.

"The brat was you, sawada tsunayoshi, kufufufufufufu now I see why chrome started to cry, you out of all people alive and not dead, you sure are a hard one to kill off" mukuro couldn't help but smirk and laugh his signature laugh "I am dead mukuro...This is all made by sky flames all of it" Mukuro stood there as a stone statue as reality dawned over him. ==================================================================== Couldn't take her crying any longer hibari snuck behind chrome and pressed a few pressure points in her neck causing her to fall into unconsciousness, before she completely pass out she manage to say three words then darkness enveloped her and falling into a pair of warm strong arms.

"Oi Gokudera did was it me or did chrome just said 'don't hurt boss'?" Yamamoto asked in confusion

"It wasn't just you baseball idiot" replied Gokudera in a slightly shocked tone "she did say 'don't hurt boss'..." gripping his hand tightly and looking at the ground Gokudera gritted his teeth "but he's not here anymore ... he's dead ... because of us"

* * *

Joen: mou I have two exams to go TTATT

Reborn: Get studying with dame tsuna over there or ill double your work load

joen: HIIIEEE alright I'll go and study

reborn: review at the end

tsuna and joen: *studying*


End file.
